Daddies Little Cherry Blossom
by EmoGodess666
Summary: ah. it is about a song really. a song really sad called dadys little girl by frankie j.it's really kool so just read it and it is not complete yet


Daddies Little cherry blossom

By.jenah renee muir.

I't was 11 in the morning, it was Sunday. there was screaming and yelling heard loudly in the kitchen of the haruno's house. Sakura was lying in bed and was woken up by the sound of a broken glass shatterd on the ground. Sakura jumped out of bed wearing her long black pajamas with pink hello kittens all over them, and a plain black tank top, and her hair was a bit messy but it almost reached the floor she had hot pink hair now.

She jumped up and ran down the stairs to see what the noise was. When she got to her destination she saw her mother was the one who threw it and father and her were fighting again. Sakura looked over at the door; she saw her father's suitcase and his coat a tear ran down her cheek knowing her daddy won't be back anymore. She drags her feet across the floor wishing time would stop so he would stay longer she ran to her daddy and clinged onto his arm and said and partly yelled "daddy don't leave! I'll do anything to keep you right here with me cant you see how much I need you daddy please don't leave mommies saying things she don't mean! She doesn't know what she's talking about! Please daddy don't leave!" her father looked down at her and her mother started screaming at him again so he looked back at sakura's mother and started yelling again she fell to her knees crying her eyes out. her father pushed her mother away and went to get his suitcase and leave but saw his daughter crying on the floor he went over to her and hugged her close and tight he whispered in her ear "I love you, you're daddies little cherry blossom, I'm sorry….. I have to go, you will always be in my heart. You will always be my little baby girl" He looked at her and kissed her forehead and used a thumb to wipe her tears away. And he stood up again and grabbed his suitcase and opened the door he stopped for a second and looked back at his daughter

The sun was shining brightly and made a glow around her father she smiled at him and he smiled back and he walked out and slowly shut the door and she slowly stopped smiling and her mother ran to sakura and hugged her both of them cried on the floor for hours.

Hours later

Sakura was supposed to hang out with ino today but sakura looked at her mom sleeping on the couch sakura walked back to her room, her walls where black, sakura was a emo Goth type persone. She walked to her bed that was black and purple. She sat down and started crying again knowing her daddy is gone forever. She saw a kunai on her bed side table she looked at it for a wile. She took it and held it for a wile. She put it against her right wrist. She cut herself deep. She watched her blood flow but thin she got dizzy and passed out.

Monday morning sakura woke up. She woke up by the alarm clock. She turned it off and slowly got up. She stretched and stood up and walked out the door to the bath room down the hall near her fathers room. She remembered all that happened yesterday and she

Shook her head sadly and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. And looked in the mirror. She remembered what time it was. It was only 4 in the morning. She looked at a box of hair die on the counter and remembered her father bout it for her because she always wanted her hair black and pink. She gently picked it up. "Hmm… I have time" she looked in the mirror. She opened the door with the box in her hand and walked to her bedroom she walked in and shut and locked it behind her she went to her dresser and on top was a camera she grabbed it and set the box down and turned her black and silver digital camera and took and emo angle shot of her for a before and after pic for her myspace she saved it and walked to her computer and turned her camera off and got the card out of it and moved her mouse to turn her screen saver off she typed her password in for the screen savor thing and she put the camera card in the slot and made it start putting it on her computer wile it was doing that she walked to where she placed the box and she opened it all and she sat on her floor she got everything she needed she put the liquids and powders together and she shook it all up she put in some streaks all over her head the tips of her bangs that was baby doll cut she put some on the tips so it would be black she did some in the back as well. And when she was done she put the stuff to cover it so it wouldn't dry. Hours later she walked out of her room and into the bathroom again she knew it was finished so she took her cloths off and turned the water on in the shower she washed the dye out and she saw how black it was she loved it. It put a big smile on her face. She washed her body and her hair and her face. She stepped out of the shower put a towel around her and loved her hair already. She dried off and walked to her room with a towel around her still. When she got to her room she shut and locked the door she purposely dropped the towel on the ground and walked to her walk in closet. She grabbed a black tank top a white button up shirt. And a red tie with tight bright blue jeans that had a rip in the knee. She grabbed her spiky choker and her black and silver cross necklace.

She grabbed some black panties and a black lace bra and some black sox that had a pic of hello kitty on them. She loved hello kitty. She walked out and dropped the close on her bed she slipped on her panties and grabbed her bra and put it on. She grabbed the jeans and slipped them on they were tight but she always war tight shirts and jeans. When she got them buttoned and zipped she walked over to her belt rack and grabbed her old spiky belt

She put her belt on and walked back to her bed and put the black tank top on. After that she put her white shirt on and buttoned it up and grabbed the red tie and tied it an all.

She looked at her cut from last night it was really bad but not bleeding anymore. She went to her first AID box in her room and grabbed a wrap and wrapped a little bit around it and thin walked to her dresser again and grabbed a long black arm warmer and put it on her left arm and thin grabbed her long black lace see threw one and put it on her right and grabbed a korn arm thing and put it on over the wrap so no one could see the wrapping she walked back to her bed and slipped her sox on and thin she walked to her shoe rack she grabbed her black and pink chucks she had drawn a skull on one and a broken heart on the other that said heart on one and broken on the skull one because she really was heart broken. Her alarm clock rang again she turned it off and grabbed her back pack that was more like the purse like ones that go over your shoulders it was army green with silver buckles and such. It looked old but looked cool. She went to her mirror and got out her eyeliner in her make up bag she put her eyeliner really dark thin grabbed her red eye shadow and put it around her eyes and re did the eye liner. She looked in the mirror to check herself her hair was dry now so she brushed it. Her hair was stick straight it was smooth and soft. She smiled she loved her hair it was hot pink with black steaks and tips. She looked in the mirror again her lips were a soft light pink she looked really cool right now. She walked out of her room and closed and used a key to lock it because she always did she walked down the stairs and noticed mom was cleaning up the kitchen

She never really ate breakfast or lunch. "Bye mom" she walked out the door.

She went to the buss stop. A few minutes later the city bus came. It stopped and the door opened. She didn't smile or anything she just dripped the corter in the money holder and walked to take a seat. She took a seat in the very back. A half hour later she was dropped off at her school. Wile the bus was going down the street to the bus stop she pulled the wire that gave the signal to stop and stood up she noticed temari, and ino, and tenten were waiting for her. The bus stopped and the doors opened she stepped off the buss and her friends jaws dropped "oh my fucking god sakura! You look so awesome!" ino prity much screamed. "Wow I love your hair!" tenten screamed "damn sakura you went all out on your emoness today huh." Temari said "sakura slightly smiled at temari. Temari was her closest friend temari was emo as well. Ino wasn't nether was tenten. Tenten was a tomboy and ino was a kind of preppy ish girl. Temari had black streaks in her hair with her blond. "ok stop staring at me and let go before we are late…"sakura said and walked on wile the girls fallowed tenten and ino were behind temari and sakura they were talking about the latest fashion. "hey sakura… what's wrong?" temari asked in a low voice sakura looked down a bit and noted something orange in the distance and something blue and red and brown and whitish blue… "Heyy look it's gaara, neji, sasuke, Naruto, and shikamaru," sakura said she took another look "oh and kakashi!" she said again. Temari looked at her knowing that she was finding excuses to get off the subject

Temari sighed and said "sakura you missed someone… there kankuro as well…" temari said to sakura "oh sorry" sakura faked a smile and a slight laugh. Temari raised an eyebrow. The guys walked inside to there classes and thin the girl were a lil late sakura and them had to split so they all said bye and went to there classes. Sakura silently walked to her. When she got there she slid the door open and everyone stared at her. She

Looked at everyone and slightly blushed "……. Stop staring at me damn it!" she yelled

And kakashi came behind her and looked at her "you look different…" he looked at her with a look that said I know what happened and she looked away from him "where are you making me sit…." She said in a cold voice "there" he pointed at a seat inbatween to boys that she knew to well. There were other guy at the group table. There was a row infront of them facing them and the desks were together ever one there was shikamaru, gaara, kankuro, Naruto who was staring at her like all the others, sasuke, and neji. She had to sit inbatween gaara and sasuke "fine.." she said and walked over to the seat next to them infront of her was neji beside neji was Naruto and on his left was shikamaru and next to Naruto was kankuro. They kept staring at her she banged her head on the desk really hard but gaara slid his hand there so her forhead was touching the the palm of his hand. "sakura… whats wrong?" he said in his normal low voice. She slightly blushed and her head was still close to the desk she lifted her head up a little bit and looked at him " nothing is… everyone is staring at me………………….." naruto spoke up " that's because your hair is difrent and you look amasingly hot as hell!" shikamaru and neji and sasuke and gaara and kankuro all nodded there heads in agree ment and she blushed again

"weird…." She said and gaara moved his hand back to his desk. Neji got suspicoise about her arm warmers and he used byakugan to see threw them and his eye widend but soon after that he noticed gaara looked at him so he turned byakugan off an looked at gaara like something horrible has happened gaara looked at sakura in cunsurn wile she was talking to Naruto. "dude omg I saw that part to! I love it when he explodes and all the blood and body parts fly everywhere!" sakura said "dude I love it when he starts rubbin up that chick and flirts and all and he tongue kissed her and she bit his tongue off!" Naruto said "yeahh that part was cool to but I like the part sakura said. That part was awesome" sasuke said wile he did the emo flip when his hair got in his face. Sasuke was where tight emo girl jeans with a tight black shirt that said EMO on it he had black spicy emo hair cut with the emo flip he had black gloves on but the finger tips he cut off and his nails were black like sakura's.the whole group was emo everyone was whearing tight emo girl jeanhs and tight shirtsnaruto's was black with orange letters that said emo uzamaci. Neji's was tight white and said hate with black letters that I sowed on shika had a brown tight shirt on that said im not lazy im just tired that I put on there. All of them looked emo. Gaara had a tight red shirt on with dark blue jeans that were tight his shirt said I kill fangirls in black letters. They went on with there chattering till the class was over. Sakura was in there everyclass it was amazing how they always were together in everyclass and tenten temari and hinata had same classes together

At lunch

"RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGG!" the bell sounded for lunch,. Sakura stretched and stood up and grabbed her bag and put it around her shoulder again. "Ok come on…" she noticed shika was sleeping and she giggled "hmm…." She went behind him and slowly wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear "wake up cutie" he slightly woke up and smirked "fine fine I'm awake" the guys smirked watching sakura was always one to wake them up by doing something like that. She was the playful one. She let go of him and he stood up and walked with the rest of the group.

They sat down at the emo corner they always sat at outside. Sakura laid back onto gaara who was sitting up she was leaning against him in his lap they were not dating but she always sat on one of them when she thought the grass wasn't comfy today she leaned on him and leaned her head back on his shoulder with her eyes closed and her ipod was on.

She started to sing along to it and thin temari slowly crawled onto sakura on her. Temari and her were going out they were both bi. There boyfriends never mind that they are dating. They did not have any boyfriends right now but temari crawled on her and started kissing her neck and sakura giggled wile all the guys were watching and thinking how lucky gaara was.

Sakura continued singing and temari whispered in sakura's ear "I love you" sakura smiled "I love you to" sakura said. Gaara looked at his sister who looked back at him and she smiled thin continued kissing sakura's neck. There was no PDA rule so they were aloud to do what they were.

Gaara put his arms around sakura and kissed the other side of her neck and this was making her a little Horney and she giggled again. And the guys were just watching kids who walked by noticed this but just moved on. But thin out of no where 5 snooty ass girls came up the leader of the group had her hands on her hips.

And in a snooty voice she spoke "uhmm excuse me" everyone ignored her she got pissed

"HELLO!!" we all stopped and looked at her and the 4 girls behind her "can you to lesbians get off my man before I have to beat the fuck out of you guys" temari got off of sakura and glared at the girls and gaara was about to speak but sakura kissed him softly but roughly at the same time to make the girls jealous and he was surprised but kissed her back and she turned her body around facing him and pushes him back and pins him to the ground and the girls stared at me and him and was dying to kill me

The guys stared and knew me and him liked each other but they all knew that I liked them all. And did this a lot. The girl made a snooty sound and flipped her hair back "excuse me bitch but that's my man" she was about to say something ells but sakura slipped her tongue in gaara's mouth and gaara and her were making out and the girl got pissed as hell and ran towards sakura "you fucking whore get off my man!" she screamed and ran towards sakura. but temari grabbed the girl by the hair and pulled her back

"listen you little slut my brother is not your man" temari forced the girl to look at sakura and gaara "he's taken" sakura blushed and kissed him rougher as she pinned his arms down by his head and even gaara had a blush on his cheeks.

"so fuck off sluts" temari threw the girl and she landed in the dumpster and temari turned to the other four girls and they took off running and temari turned around and sat next to gaara and sakura and laid on her stomach and watched them.

Sakura and gaara slowly stopped and looked each other in the eyes.

She giggled "hah. I made them jealous!" he laughed a bit and smiled at her "yeah thanks…" he said "ah. No problem gaara-kun!" she smiled again and then rolled over and laid next to him and looked over at the guys and noticed they were al smirking at me

"What?!" she said/yelled. "You and temari do that every time they come over here" Naruto said and shikamaru chuckled a bit "ah I think it is hot" shikamaru says sakura blushed and rolled her eyes and rolled over so she was on her stomach. She listened to her I pod again and started to sing paramour-misery business. Sakura was the best singer in the school. Temari was in second place. They were thinking about forming a band called night of eXile. Every one sat and listened to her sing and gaara was lying on his back. Looking at the sky and shikamaru was sitting looking up at the sky thin temari crawled on sakura again and started nibbling on her neck and sakura giggled a bit and kept singing.

Thin some girl jumped and glomped sasuke and she knocked him back on the ground her hugging him on top of him it was another fan girl and me and temari growled and stared as sasuke tried getting her off and was begging for help just by his look and sakura sighed

"fine…" temari got off and I crawled over to sasuke and the girl and temari laid on her back with her head on her brothers chest and looked up at the sky "you guys are ours… I don't get why girls don't just back off…" temari said "because they are all slutty jealous whores…" gaara said

Sakura crawled over to sasuke and pushed the girl off and grabbed her by the neck and threw her she didn't go far cause I didn't want to throw her to far I felt like fighting someone. The girl dusted herself off and glared at me and sakura stat up next to sasuke and sasuke sat up he was next to her "whore!" is what the girl called sakura. Sakura rolled her eyes and stood up "I'm not the one throwing myself at guys who are already taken" she spat back at the girl she couldn't find anything else to say so she looked at sasuke "sasuke-kun baby why don't you come with me and hang out with me I bet I'm better at kissing than her and better at sex even, please baby! I'm better than her I'm prettier sexier and just better!" the stupid girl begged sasuke. Sasuke got pissed off and stood up beside me "no your not sexier or better at any point" he spat "but.. but" the girl pouts "please!" she kept begging and sasuke got tired of it and kissed me roughly and pinned me against the wall with our fingers locked and he had my arms pinned to the wall and our bodies touching. The girl started crying "sasuke baby!" it was the same girl who bothered him everyday he slipped his tongue in my mouth and I slipped mine in his gaara got a little jealous and the girl saw out tongues touching and temari grabbed the girl and threw her far. But sasuke kept kissing sakura and sakura kept kissing him. Sasuke's hands rubbed down her arms since they were pined next to her head on the wall and his hands traveled down her body as sakura's hands raped around his neck with one hand behind his head forcing him closer. Everyone watched this in amusement everyday the girls made out with one of the guys. Most of the time it was more than one. They were all pretty much together.

Temari was bored again so she sighed and laid next to gaara again and noticed a girl was about to pounce on shikamaru gaara noticed it to but shikamaru was to busy wondering why they were staring at him temari crawled over to shikamaru and kissed him roughly and roughly pushed him to the ground and garra noticed the girl get pissed off and sat there waiting. Temari stuck her tongue in shikamaru's mouth and they roughly made out she pined him down. Shikamaru loved it how the girls were so rough and controlling.

Sakura was still kissing sasuke. Sasukes hands traveled to around her waist it was the first time they made out this long and it was the first time they got to touch each other like this. Ino and tenten and hinata showed up and noticed it all ino looked at sakura and back at temari thin they noticed the girl in the bush waiting for temari to leave and ino smirked

Naruto watched sasuke and sakura. He wish sakura would do that to him. He loved sakura a lot. He knew all the guys did. They all loved both of the girls. Neji loved tenten and really liked temari and sakura.

Ino noticed a girl about to pounce on nejie "heyy tenten now's your chance" ino said quietly to tenten. Tenten saw that the girl was just now about to but tenten walked up to nejie and nejie looked up at her she blushed deeply and kissed him deeply his eyes widened in being surprised but soon closed and kissed her back he sinced the girl near by and he smirked in the kiss and tenten felt his smirk and kissed him more and she wasn't shy anymore.

Gaara looked at everyone and noticed it was turning into a weird make out scene

He laid there looking up at the sky again. Thinking.

Temari roughly kissed shikamaru. Shikamaru was turned on major by this.

One of sasukes hands when behind sakura's neck and head and kissed her deeper.

She hugged him close and keeps kissing him deeply.

Naruto watches sakura and gets really lonely.

Finally sakura and sasuke part and sasuke looks in her eyes they were both painting to catch there breaths. Sakura looked at sasuke and blushed. Shikamaru and temari stopped as well painting to catch there breaths. Sasuke picked me up bridal style and walked back to the sort of emo hippy circle and sat down and placed her in his lap shikamaru did the same. Nejie and tenten were still kissing.

Ino and hinata went back to class. Class was stared but there grades were so high they didn't have to go to the last few classes

Sakura leaned back against sasuke and smiled softly. Thin remembered something "omg! I almost forgot! "gets up and goes to my back pack that I dropped next to gaara. And got a camera out I need pictures of us for myspace!" she smiled "you have like a whole album full of them" shikamaru says. "yeah but I just died my hair this morning and I want pics of us now that my hair is different" she giggled and temari kissed sakura "mmm me first" sakura giggled and kisses temari roughly and temari takes a pic thin places the cam beside them wile she pushes sakura to the ground and slips her tongue in her mouth and they start making out.

Sasuke grabs the cam and takes close up emo shots of me and temari. Thin gaara and him took an emo pic of them to and thin shika and Naruto and neji came up and they all for took a pic together it was funny. Naruto was flipping the came off with his tongue sticking out towards nejie who was next to him and was holding both his hands up doing the rock sigh with his tongue sticking out towards Naruto there tongues almost touch but they don't sasuke was taken the pic you could see his hole body standing there doing an emo pose and shika was standing in the middle staring at the cam like he was bored. Thin gaara was standing next to sasuke with his arm around his shoulder looking emo as ever he took the pic and thin him and gaara went next to temari and sakura.

Gaara and sasuke got close and when temari got a lil far apart with there mouths opend and tongues out touching each other sasuke licked temari's tongue and slipped his tongue in her mouth and gaara did the same to sakura at the same time sasuke did to temari sasuke pushed temari off of sakura and was on her pinning her down and garra was on sakura pinning her passionately kissing her.

Sakura blushed and kissed him back passionately and a tear rolled down her cheek because her father came to mind. Gaara tasted the tear and slowly stopped kissing her and saw her tear and noticed another slipping down her cheek only the other side he used his thumbs to wiped them away and he kissed her forehead.

"sakura what's wrong?" gaara asked with a worried low voice sasuke and temari heard this and they stopped and looked at her and noticed her crying they both let go of each other and shikamaru and nejie an Naruto noticed this as well. Gaara sat up and held sakura close in his lap and whispers in her ear "you can tell me anything… what's wrong sakura" gaara said. And sasuke sat close holding her as well and kissed the top of her forehead and gaara noticed nejie was starring at her right wrist again. He got curious but wasn't going to bother that yet.

Sakura looked at gaara and he saw her mascara stains down her pale white cheeks a little flushed from being upset he saw the tears keep going down her soft pale cheeks and he looked in her eyes he saw all the pain and sadness "sakura…" he said with a concerned voice.

Sakura cried more and in between cries she said "m… my father… he… he….le-" "sakura there you are!" kakashi came up and interrupted "he noticed her crying and sasuke and gaara holding her and nejie was staring at her right wrist. "Nejie" kakashi said

Nejie looked up at kakashi "come here" kakashi said and walked a far distance and nejie got up and walked with him. "nejie what do you see on her right wrist… I noticed you keep starring at it…" nejie looked down sadly "she has a reallllyyy deep cut on her wrist it seems she needs stitches but she has it wrapped. I'm guessing her dad and mother do not know about it from the way it is wrapped" nejie said and kakashi flinched "really….." kakashi looked down cause he also cared for sakura "I know why" kakashi said and looked at sakura crying really hard in gaara and sasuke's arms with temari behind her holding her as well "why?" nejie asked kakashi looked at him "her father left her and her mother…. her mother and father were fighting yesterday I saw it all in the window… I heard somebody break something it was her mother she threw down a bottle of wine that's when sakura came running in she saw her dads stuff at the door and she clung to her father and begged him to stay… he didn't stay… he told her that she will always be in his heart and be his little cherry blossom". He looked at nejie again

::With sakura::

Sasuke: sakura please tell me what is wrong…

Gaara: shhh it's ok sakura…. We are here….

They held her close and shikamaru was listening to kakashi and nejie

Kakashi knew shikamaru could hear them kakashi and nejie both walked back and kakashi bent down and picked sakura up and held her and sat down and kept her in his lap wile sasuke gaara and temari shikamaru all gathered around kankuro was sleeping cause he just got back from a long mission not long ago. "sakura… it's ok calm down…" kakashi slowly and softly pet her head and sakura started to calm down and she whipped her eyes still having mascara stains running down her cheeks soft white pale cheeks

"sakura…. I know all about it" kakashi said and sakura hugged him from around his neck

Sakura whisper in his ear and everybody heard her

"daddy daddy don't leave I'll do anything to keep you right hear with me cant you see how much I need you daddy don't leave mommies saying things she don't mean she don't know what she's talking about" kakashi's eyes widened a bit and a tear rolled down her cheek and lands on his shoulder he held her closer. "sakura… I'm so sorry…."

The cherry blossoms turn tainted.

2 years later

Sakura woke up and she was in the hospital next to her father.

Her father was really sick she remained in a chair next to him holding his hand.

Kakashi was in the door way watching over sakura.

He made a promise to Mr. Haruno that he would take care of sakura.

Mr.Haruno was smiling at his daughter and she closed her eyes and started to cry.

A nurse cam behind her. "miss.. we have tried everything we could…"

She smiled at the nurse and said "thancks" and the nurse left and stood next to kakashi

Sakura knew it was almost time for her father to go forever. Sakura

Stood up and hugged her father close her father put one arm on her back and on around the back of her neck and whisperd "you will always be my little cherry blossom… my baby girl" and with that he took his last breath and said "I love you" and she said "I love you to daddy" and with that he past away and she held onto him and cried. Kakashi came next to her and held onto her she let go of her father as a docter and a nurse came in and checked his heart beat and pulss one last time the docter looked at the nurse and shook his head no meaning he was dead. Sakura fell to her knees balling her eyes out.

Her mother had died of depression. Her father died of old age. kakashi was to be the one to take care of her now. He was only 29 she was only 16 but she needed somewhere to go. She stayed there crying and they rolled her fathers body out and kakashi wraped and arm around her and bridal syle picked her up and she cuddled up and cried silently in his arms as he wlaked out of there everyone looked at her with sad eyes but her eyes were closed they saw her dark tears her tears were black because of her mascara.

The School Summer Dance

Two weeks later.

She was sitting in class with her head down as her friends talked to each other.

She was sleeping. She couldn't handle thinking of her father anymore.

She was wearing a tight black shirt that was just a little loose it said death is the only way. In white letters she had tight light blue paints on. She was wearing the necklace her father gave her it says daddies little girl in big gold letters.

The group of friends looked at the sleeping sakura. They could tell she was dreaming about her past with her father again because she was crying with a smile "it's good to see her smile" sasuke said "yea… I know… I miss her smile…" gaara said. Thin all of a sudden kakashi the teacher spoke up and sasuke woke sakura up "hmm?..." sakura woke up and stretched "it is something important…" shikamaru said and sakura listen..

"ok everyone there is a dance this Friday! There is a contest of girls it is a beauty pageant" kakashi announced and all the girls gasped but sakura was like "ohh wow… who cares" she laid her head back down facing gaara and she opend her eyes and saw gaara looking at her and she smiled at him and she saw his eyes light up and smile back.

The bell rang and everyone stood up "ok finally lunch!" Naruto yelled as soon as she walked into the hall temari came up to her "heyy sakura you hear about the beauty pa-" "yeahh I did kakashi just announced it" sakura and temari giggled… but everyone knew sakura was faking it. They knew she didn't want us to worry so she faked it all and nejie knew she has been cutting herself.

"ok well lets go!" temari grabbed sakura's hand and they both held hands and walked outside and to there normal spot and sakura laid on her back and yawned and all the guys sat down an shika laid down like sakura did and gaara and sasuke sat next to each other next to sakura and temari thin the 5 snooty girls came up again and sakura rolled her eyes "gods not you again" she spat "hmm… sakura are you in the beauty pageant?" the leader asked "no I'm not…" she said coldly "o really" the snooty girl smirked "your names n the board" the leader smirked as well and sakura shot up sitting up "WHAT!!" she screamed "hah… it's a competition… if I win… I get sasuke or gaara… if I loose I leave you alone… if you win you and temari keep them… and we leave you alone for good…." Sakura sighed in frustration and leaned against sasuke "fine! Leave now or I will just kick your ass right now" the leader put her hands on her hips and was about to say something but sakura was in front of her in just a second and her eyes where red and her fangs where showing and she was really close the girls face "leave now…." she said softly and calmly the girl felt a weird feeling and ran off as well as with her crew

Sakura's fangs grew back to normal and she blinked and her eyes were bright lime green again and she turned around and sat on gaara and laid on him and sighed "what are you going to do for your talent??" temari asked sakura looked at temari "sing" she said plainly and temari smiled "what are you going to sing??" temari asked "a song I made…." She smiled a bit and buried her face in gaara's chest and breathed in his scent and smiled.

The Dance

Sakura woke up and sat up. She walked to her bathroom and took a shower as usual…

When she got out she looked at her wrist she had 12 deep cuts on each arm she sighed and wrapped a towel around herself knowing kakashi living with her I wouldn't want him seeing me naked…. she walked out of the bathroom covered and she got to her room shut and locked the door dropped the towel went to her closet again and looked for the dress she bout… she got it out and black lace gloves and black arm warmers to hide her cuts.

She grabbed some sox and grabbed the shirt that matched the skirt.

She got some long leggings that ended ad her knees she wore black sox over them so it would be more comfy. She grabbed a black bra and black panties and went to her bed dropped the cloths on there and slipped on her panties and bra thin she put on her riffled black skirt and then she put on the cloth skirt the skirt was black with a red bow and the shirt was tight and black it had a flower on it,, it fades and there was blood and a razor blade on it as well as a pentagram on the back of it. She put on her leggings they were black with red sticking on it and thin she slipped on her black ankle sox. She grabbed her non-see threw arm warmers and put them on. Thin she put the red lace ones on over it.

She went to the mirror and blow dries her hair and brushes it. It was still black and pink. She noticed a ring that her father gave her and she smiled and put it on her right index finger. Thin she put a silver chain luck bracelet on with charms on it her family members gave her.

Her nails where pained black with a red dot on each nail. She put on her black eyeliner and her red eye shadow and redid the eyeliner again. Thin she walked to her bed and put on her long chuck's they where white and black. Cause she has some white in her shirt and skirt. She tighed them and thin got up and looked in the mirror she had a lip ring and a eyebrow ring in and a nose ring. She memorized the lyrics to her song she made.

She was ready she heard a honk outside it was the guys. I ran got my black backpack and ran outside and got in the car I noticed kakashi was driving so I was in front seat the guys in the back. It was a huge nice black hummer. Kakashi smiled at me and I smiled back.

The guys noticed it was a true smile they noticed my eyes were a lot brighter than usual.

They smiled at each other and kakashi started to drive to the dance. He was going with anko I was going with the guys and so was temari but her and anko was already at the dance. My hair was still as long as ever I had to gather it all up an flip it over my shoulder in front of me cause it hit the ground now… but I trimmed it buy just a teeny bit.

Kakashi pulled up at the entrance and he parked everyone got out and the snooty girls pulled up next to us and I smirked when they saw the hummer there jaws dropped and they parked near by and got out and sakura and the guys walked in to the building and heard music. As soon as we got in there anko glomped sakura. Sakura and she fell to the ground with sakura sitting up and anko on sakura still glomping her. She and sakura laugh and anko hugs her and she hugs back "dude sakura I missed you!" anko said.

"I know! I haven't seen you in ages" sakura says. They hugs for a wile and kakashi helps anko and garra and sasuke helps sakura not that they needed there help but they helped them anyway. A slow song came on and sasuke asked me to dance sakura smiled and said yes he lead her to the dance floor and gaara watched sakura and sasuke get really close and sasuke has his arms around sakura's waist and she had her arms up around his neck and her head rested on his chest and they slowly moved back and fourth dancing with each other.

Temari came up behind shikamaru and hugged him he slightly jumped cause he was to busy looking at sakura and sasuke and thin he looked at her without facing her "hey temari" he looked at her and smiled he saw how she looked she had a long black gipsy skirt on and a tight black shirt that said love in big white letter with chucks.. And her hair thrown up. She had longer hair now it went down her back. Her dress went down to her knees. "you look beautiful.." he smiled at her "thanks" she said slightly blushing and he held out his hand "want to dance?" she gently set her hand on his and smiled "gladly" and he led her next to sakura and sasuke on the dance floor and he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck like sasuke and sakura and they danced.

A wile after that the song ended and the pageant was about to start "all pageant girls please come back stage" the announcements said and she smiled at the guy's anko and temari and she turned towards the stage and went backstage and saw the girls. It was all that snooty bitch leader of her groups some other girl who looked really shy. Another girl with brown long hair and hazel eye. And another girl who looked really pretty with long black hair and smiled brightly at sakura and sakura smiled back "you look pretty" she smiled again "thanks sakura-Chan" the pretty girl says "gabe come on your up first" tsuinade said to the snooty girl. And the girl flipped her shoulder light hair back and she walked out onto stage. Music started and she sang Britney spears- stranger. It was the shy girl now she sang. Christina Aguilera-voice within. Thin it was the girl with brown hair and hazel eyes she sang im with you by Christina Aguilera. "I notice everyone is singing something made by someone else" she said to the pretty girl and the pretty girl smiled "I tried to make my own song but I kept getting headaches… so im just going to sing

When you're gone by avril lavigne. What about you?" she smiled and asked nicely

Sakura smiled "im singing a song that I made… about somebody really dear to me who died just last year…." Sakura slightly looked down and the pretty girl put an arm around sakura "it's ok… I lost someone dear to me to 2 years ago… that's why im singing when your gone.. I lost my brother from the war" she smiled again and the attendant said it was her turn and the pretty girl walked out on stage and music started and sang.

Sakura got nervous and the pretty girl's song was almost over.

The pretty girls song ended and they announced sakura's name everyone gasped when sakura walked out on stage cause how pretty she looked sakura was a really shy girl.

She saw her friends smiling and waving and cheering for her she gained confidence and music started.. "this song… is about someone I lost last year… somebody who I love dearly…" sakura said in a soft voice and she closed her eyes "I love you daddy…" she said and thin the music to her song began and she started to sing.

He drops his suitcase by the door  
She knows her daddy won't be back anymore  
She drags her feet across the floor  
Tryna hold back time to keep him holding on  
And she says

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
Mommy's saying things she don't mean  
She don't know what she's talking about  
Somebody hear me out

Father listen  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go  
Father save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray to you

Now she hasn't slept in weeks  
She don't want to close her eyes cause she's scared that he'll leave  
They tried just about everything  
It's getting harder now  
For him to breathe  
And she says

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
The doctors are saying things they told me  
They don't know what they talking about  
Somebody hear me out

Father (father) listen (listen)  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)  
Father (father) save him  
I would do anything in return

I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray to you"

a tear rolled down sakura's cheek and everyone loved her amazing singing and her song

"Please don't let him go (don't let him go)  
I'm begging you so (I'm begging you so)  
There open his eyes  
There ain't no more time  
To tell him that I love him more  
The many thing in the world  
Is Daddy's little girl"

Another tear rolled down her other cheek

"Father (father) listen (listen)  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)  
Father (father) save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father

She was Daddy's Little Girl  
Mmmmm Oh"

[[[heyy go on youtube and type in frankie j-daddys little girl and thats this song

Everyone clapped loudly and haply almost everybody was crying

And she looked at the judges and smiled 2 of them were crying and all 3 of them were standing up clapping the snooty girl was watching from behind the curtain and she got pissed cause sakura's singing was way better than hers..

Sakura bowed smiled and walked behind stage the pretty girl hugged her tight

"awwww that was so amazing!" she said and sakura hugged her back "thank you so much but your singing is so amazing as well!" sakura said back with a big smile tears still coming down her cheeks.

The girl attendant led all the girls to the stage and sakura and the pretty girl were holding hands and biting there lips excited.

Sasuke saw the girl with sakura and so did the other guys "wow she made a new friend" gaara said and then they all smiled and sakura and the girl had there fingers crossed and the girl attendant had the envelope.

"and the winner of the beauty contest is!" she opens it and says "Mr. Sakura haruno!!" the pretty girl and sakura hug and smiles as the snooty girl screams an yells and get carried off stage by security and the shy girl and the girl with green hazel eyes hug sakura as well "congratsz!" they all say and sakura smiled brightly

And looked up "I will always be daddies little girl" everyone heard it cause the girls were close to the mic and she started to cry but happy cause she sang the song she made.

"Aww that's so sweet!" anko said and went on stage and hugged sakura tightly

"Aww you won! hurray sakura!" anko said and giggled the attendant gave sakura flowers and a crown she placed it on my head and I smiled and walked off stage after hugging the pretty girl and handed her my myspace e-mail "here add me ok" she smiled at the pretty girl and the pretty girl smiled back "ok sakura-Chan"

Sakura giggled and gets surprisingly picked up bridal style by sasuke and carried off the stage "we should hang out sometime" she saida lil loud over the music to the pretty girl and sakura was now fully carried away back to her group and all the guys hugged her

Neji- omg that was so amazing sakura!

Sasuke- yeahh it made Naruto cry sets her down

Naruto- heyy! It was sad!

Kakashi- looked at sakura- that was a good song –he smiles under his mask-

Anko- -glomps sakura- your amazing!

Gaara- laughs a bit that was really good sakura…

Sakura giggled and hugged anko thancks everyone!

Temari- holds sakura from behind you were always the good singer smiles

That song was amazing…

Announments- Night Of eXile please come to the back stage.

Sakura smirkes and runs to the stage with the guys and temari behind me kakashi and anko were not part of the band so they stayed behind we all ran to the back stage

Sasuke grabbed his guitar and his black pic sakura grabbed her mic and temari grabbed hers gaara grabbed his guitar he was second guitarist. Neji sat at the drums and shikamaru got the lights. Sakura sang and said "1 . 2 . 3 . 4. " into the mic and the music began and the curtains opend and everyone jumped around and I started singing

I'm in the business of misery  
Let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass  
That's tickin' like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out  
When I thought he was mine  
She caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months  
She finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie  
He was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire  
She's got it out for me  
But I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God, does it feel so good  
Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

Second chances, they don't ever matter  
People never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more  
I'm sorry, that'll never change  
And about forgiveness  
We're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry, honey, but I passed that up  
Now look this way

Well, there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible  
To get to who they want and what they like  
It's easy if you do it right  
Well, I refuse, I refuse, I refuse

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God, does it feel so good  
Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God, does it feel so good  
Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
Cause God, it just feels so  
It just feels so good

[[heyy to get this song go on youtube type in paramore-buisness of misery

song ended and sakura and temari put the mics down gaara sasuke put there guitar's down and shikamaru. Appears on stage and neji walks up behind them and they all hold hands sakura was infront and in middle sasuke beside her and gaara on the other side temari was beside garra and Naruto was beside her neji was beside sasuke and shikamaru was beside neji we all held eachothers hands and bowed. The curtains closed

* * *

_**Heyy im busy ok.. so the next chapter will be up very soon D**_


End file.
